the start Brooke and Lucas
by Pashince Garth
Summary: Brooke and lucas are starting there lifes together but there is some bumps in the road. Well thats Tree Hill for you. My name is Brooke P Scott and this is my story that i am going to tell.


My name is Brooke Davis and im going to tell you my love story and my hell of a life. I was in New York with my new line, you might know it… Clothes over bros. its very popular in china.

"Brooke Davis, Wake up!" I opended one eye. My other one was closed. I hope it wasn't my mother. My vision was blurry but then it became clear. It was millie, she smiled at me, I couldn't help but to smile back. Her hair was curled and her teeth were super white. I put my hand on my forhead and leaned up agaist my bed head.

"Yes, millie." I said, she had a coffee in her hand. I smiled widely, she knew my fav coffee. I took it out of her hand and drunk it, until there was nothing left but the sugar on the bottom of the cup.

"There is someone here to see you." Millie told me, she smiled and walked out my room without telling me who it was. I rolled my eyes, I didn't have the strength to get out of bed. If it was my bitch of a mother, I will slap Millie for getting me out of bed for that hag. My hair was in messie braid and I was wearing my sexy nightie. It was like a dress but you can sleep in it; the only thing was it was really short. It showed my sexy legs. It was black, it had pink designs on it. Yours truly made it herself. I slowly climbed out of bed. I had my coffee cup in my hand, that was almost empty. I slowly walked into my living room in my apartment but it was a big apartment. I toes had just been done, I painted it pink. I looked hot for a morning person. When I walked into the living room, it was Nathan. His hair was long but it looked good on him. He didn't look a mess. He looked more handsome. I smiled, I dropped my coffee but millie caught it before it hit the ground. It was like she knew that I was going to drop my coffee. I ran to Nathan and I jumped on him. He picked me up like I was his child that he lost. We hugged for a long time. I had to get off of him before Halyey comes in.

"Wheres haley?" I asked him, I pointed to the couch were I asked him if he wanted to sit. He walked over and sat down. I sat across from him.

"Haley is at home, she doesn't know im here ha." Nathan told me, he smiled. We couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"And Jamie?"

"Oh yeah, Jamie is fine."

"Yeah I haven't seen him yet, I cant wait." I was locked in his eys. I don't like him but it was like seeing a different person. He was all grown up.

"yeah, so when are you coming back to Tree Hill?" He put his hands in his Bobcats jacket that he was playing for basketball.

"This week." I told him, I wasn't suppost to go to Tree Hill in three months but I wanted to see my family and friends. My whole life is there except for my mother.

"Oh really? Then I don't leave until this weekend. We can hop on the plane together." He was happy because I knew that he was sick of seeing haley all by herself.

"That's great." I made a wide smile, that looked very fake. I had nothing packed up and I had no home in Tree Hill. Im rich so that wouldn't be a problem.

"ok I want it to be a surprise for Hayley and Jamie. Jamie wants to put a face on the phone calls to aunt brooke." He laughed. I laughed with him.

"Well I have to get packing, so see you later." I rushed him out my house.

"Nice seeing you Brooke." He walked off.

"You too" I shut the door behide me. I brushed my hands threw my hair..

"ugh!" I yelled. Millie rushed in the living room to see what I was yelling about

"what? What?" she looked confused.

"Call some packing people." I walked in my room to pack some things in my suit case.

"Why?" I stood what I was doing and looked at Millie. She asked to many questions.

"Im going back to Tree hill." I contuined to pack my things.

"Your mom is not going to like that."

"Well, she works for me." I had a hint of attuide with what I said to Millie. I didn't care what my mother said about me going to tree hill.

"ugh" I heard Millie say. I knew she was working hard and all my stuff was worrying her because it became her stuff. She followed me to my closet to help me back my things.

"Your taking me aren't you?" She asked me.

"No"

"you cant leave me here with this She devil of a mother." She said. She was my mother and I hated her but I also love her. I couldn't get rid of her.

"Don't call her that." I pointed my finger in Millies face.

"You call her worse things than that and you know its true."

"Shes my mother, I can say bad things about her." Millie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can come." I was a nice person and I wouldn't like to stay here with my mother either.

"Yes!" she yelled with excitement.

Days pass and it was Saturday, me and Millie was leaving. I meet Nathan at the airport.

"Hey" Nathan said. He took my bags and put it on the plane. I was very excited to go back to Tree Hill. I missed my home, I wanted to be in my home and I really miss my friends. We went on the plane. The plane ride was a long one. The plane was crowned but that was fine. The hole time Nathan was watching games so he can be ready for the game that was going on when we get home. A hour later we were at Nathans house. He had a big house but it wasn't as big as my house… apartment.

"Brooke, there is a quest bedroom in the back but please be quiet when Hayley gets here. I want to be a surprise when we go to the game."

"Don't worry im a good ninjah."

"haha sure" he walked off and went into his room. I walked around the house. There were pictures of Jamie, he was big. There were pictures of Nathan and Hayley. I walked further and there was me and Hayley. She had a lot of pictures, I couldn't help but smile. I heard a carpull up. It was hayleys.

"Brooke, hayleys here. Run to the back." He whispered. Millie left to go and do some work. I ran to the back. I heard voices but I didn't pay attention. I shut and looked the door behide me. I looked around the room, the room looked good.

"Finally they put this house together." I laughed. I layed in the bed quietly.

"Sweetie clean your room, it looks a mess." I could hear hayleys voice. Just hearing her voice made me smile. The was trying to open, it was hayley.i got off the bed quietly and went near the closet.

"Honey why is this room locked." Haley yelled too Nathan. Nathan came running down the hall to the room.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because I have to get the room ready for-" I couldn't hear anything else. I think they walked off. That was a close one. I cant wait to see that priceless look on her face. Day became night. I heard the door slam shut. They were gone, I couldn't wait to see Jamie. I hope Peyton isn't there. Me and Peyton had a falling out over Lucas. I tiptoed out of the room quietly. I was heading for the door until Haley came back in the house. I rolled my eyes and went behide the couch. This girl couldn't leave for the game. She grabbed something on the table and left. I rose up from behind the table to make sure she wasn't there anymore. I ran out of the house quickly, so I wont have to hind anymore. I hoped in my car that was a mile away. My phone started to viberate. I looked at who was calling me and it was Haley.

"_Hi hales."_

"_Hi, Brooke Davis." _ She sounded like she was already at the game.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Oh nothing, watching Jamie. Are you coming to the game?"_

"_ugh, I cant sorry, plus I will be there in 3 more month."_

"_okay well I have to go, Jamie wants something to eat."_

"_Well okay."_ We hung up. I knew she was sad that I wasn't going to be there. Well, that's what she thinks. I was here, I was finally here. There going to be all crazy when they see me. I walked in, the crowed was loud. I saw Haley, i walked happly and proud. I looked like a model that was hitting the run way. Haley turned my way, her eyes widen and her mouth opened. She got up and hugged me. She laughed loudly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me, she was holding on to me tightly.

"Oh you know, I knew you were lonely so I came." I shrugged my sholders a little bit.

"Ah Jamie, this is your Aunt Brooke." This handsome boy came from behide Haley. He was shy but I hugged him anyways.

"He looks just like.."

"Lucas?"

"Yeah." I rubbed my hands in his hair, he laughed.

"Yeah we know, Nathan is getting questionable."

"WHAT?! Ill kick his ass!" Haley laughed and tapped me on my shoulder, she was playing around with me.

"Good to have you back brooke." It was good to be back. We sat down, the crowd was wild. I didn't know how to pronoice the other team so I just called them "Losers".

"Come on Nathan, kick some ASS!" I yelled, Nathan turned and looked at me and smiled that Nathan Scott smile.

"You better not be hitting on my boyfriend." Haley said, she was playing around don't worry. I started to focus on the players on the team. My eyes narrowed, trying to make a good focus. I couldn't believe it.

"Is that?.."

"Yup, that's Lucas… Lucas Scott." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He plays Basketball?

"I thought he had a heart thing?"

"Yeah well he said he got it taken care of." Haley told me. Last time I saw him was when Peyton came and visit me and Lucas was with her and that was 4 years ago. I didn't want him to see me so I put my purse infront of my face. Lucas looked at me and frowned. He didn't know who I was but he thought it was weird that someone would do that.

"I cant see him." I walked off, I was almost close the the exit.

"Brooke?" I heard my name, I turned around to the court and it was lucas. Before I could say anything, all ball went straight to his head. I gasped and put my hands on my mouth. The ball wouldn't do that much damage.

Lucas was sitting out for a while, he kept staring at me. I could feel it.

"You can leave if you want" Haley said comeing back from Lucas.

"No, im here for Nathan and I missed you guys. Im not letting a total ass hole from getting in the way." She nodded and smiled and looked away. The game was over, you guys already know who won, right?

"How about dinner?" Nathan asked all of us. It was me, Jamie, Haley, Nathan and Lucas. We all nodded.

"Im starving!" Jamie said. We all laughed, it was the way he said it. We showed up at Haleys house, Haley had food already made for the victory.

"I see you have everything prepared." I kincked my eyebrow.

"Ha yeah, I had no doubt that my baby would lose." She put food on the table.

"I don't knooow, looked like the other team had Nathan tired." I said while looking at Nathan.

"haha whatever Brooke." He said. It was time to eat and it was time to talk about things that shouldn't be said. Lucas was right across from me and he couldn't stop staring at me.

"Why is Uncle Lucas looking at you?" Jamie said, whispering in my ear. He wasn't very good at it so everyone can hear him.

"Well, because he thinks Aunt Brooke is hot." Lucas smiled at me, I smiled back. I missed his smile and I know he missed mine.

"Where Peyton?" I asked everyone. Everyone stopped eating and looked at Lucas. I knew I hit something that shouldn't been hit.

"What I say?" I asked them.

"Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas broke up." Jamie whispered to me. Oops.

"Its okay Brooke, I'm in love with someone else." I hope its not me. I cant go down that pole again. I swallowed hard, and put on a fake smile and a fake laugh to go with it.

"well, Brooke do you have somewhere to stay?"Haley asked me.

"I was hopeing that I could stay here." I said while smileing. My beautiful dipples were showing everytime when I smile and that would just make them melt.

"sure, but… the couch is thrown out and there is no more rooms, except the extra bed in lucas's room." Haley said, she was very smart and I wasn't going to sleep on the floor.

"Fine." I said, Lucas smiled. Dinner was over was over. I want into the bathroom and I came out. I had my sexy nightie on. Lucas had his underwear on and his shirt off. I could see his abbs that he tries to work on. He looked at me up and down.

"Woah" He smiled at me and walked to his bed and layed in it. I turned off the lights, I layed on my bed and he layed in his.

"I love you brooke, I always have." Those are the words that came out of his mouth. I walked over to his bed and went under his turned over and looked at me.

"I love you too." I kissed him, slowly and passionit. he put his arm around my waist. And the rest is Rated R./


End file.
